


on all levels e̶x̶c̶e̶p̶t̶ physical,

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Jason is stressed, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tim is a supportive boyfriend, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Instinctively Jason froze, and then he's scrambling for something to cover up because he isnaked. He's naked because he's supposed to have fur soon and clothes are expensive to keep replacing.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 31
Kudos: 250
Collections: JayTimWeek





	on all levels e̶x̶c̶e̶p̶t̶ physical,

**Author's Note:**

> For the third prompt of JayTim Spooktober 2020, Weres!

"I am a wolf."

"I… see."

Jason decided to bring this up on one uneventful afternoon, when he and Tim were lounging comfortably around his living room with the TV playing in the background. Tim looks surprised, confused, then curious, but not disturbed. Jason took that as a good sign to continue.

Their relationship is still new. Still fresh, but going on at a steady pace. They recently reached the point where they tell eachother where the spare key was kept. Jason met Tim when he moved across the street and they had been seeing more and more of each other before agreeing to date. He likes Tim, and he doesn't want to go through the whole heartbreak thing if Tim finds out he's a werewolf too deep into the relationship and he's not okay with it. Jason took a nervous breath.

_Here goes._

"I'm sorry for hiding it but I figured it's best to let you know instead of having you find out later. I'm not trying to keep secrets from you but this is a very sensitive subject for me and—"

"Jason, It's ok. I understand."

"You do?"

Tim, his sweet, beautiful and amazing Babybird, gave him the biggest grin and nodded. Jason felt all the tension leaving his shoulders. Oh thank God—

"There's nothing wrong with being a furry."

What.

"Tim. What the fuck."

Jason called Bruce to complain that night and maybe ask for advice. The older man listened quietly over the phone, Jason talked for over an hour and then, “Hn,” Bruce gunted and wordlessly hung up on him. Offended, Jason thought ‘ _What the hell Old man’_ and called back. Dick was the one that picked up, voice filled with concern and he could hear someone laughing so hard as if they've lost their marbles in the background.

“What is going on?” Dick asked. Jason repeated an abridged version of his dilemma, albeit reluctantly, and Bruce laughed even harder.

( No doubt Dick had him on speaker phone. )

To his credit Dick didn’t laugh but he did snort through the entire call and gave Jason some sound advice.

“Show him. Or leave some hints.”

A few weeks later Jason went over to Tim's with pizza for lunch. They settled on cuddling on Tim's couch afterwards, Jason nearly dozing off until Tim nudged him with socked feet, suddenly looking a little shy.

"Hey can we talk? About the whole wolf thing?"

"Yeah? Sure."

Oh, have Tim finally figured it out? After the whole misunderstanding Jason didn't bring the topic up again, but he took Dick’s advice and dropped some obvious hints, like leaving out photos with Bruce from his pup days where he couldn't get the ears to go away and some more recent ones of him in partial and full shifts.

"I did some research, the furry community is creative and very welcoming. I can see why you're into this and I support you, Jay."

Jason wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"Wait, Tim, I think you're misunderstanding something-"

"You don't have to hide it from me, I don't think it's weird at all. Look, I even made a fursona! We can attend cons together if that's what you're into."

Tim pulled out his phone and opened up a series of images. Sure enough there's a few drawings from different artists, each with their own interpretation of Tim as an animal.

"I couldn't decide which one to go with." Tim shrugged. "These are my favourite, let me know what you think."

Jason wondered if he stared at it long enough it would go away. He looked between the drawings, there were multiple but all centered around three designs. Tim as a tabby cat. Tim as some kind of red bird and Tim as a wolf.

Jason had to admit the last one is kinda hot. His cheeks pinked and then reddened.

"Uh."

Tim looked over his shoulders and grinned.

"Oh hey, you like that one? Cool. We can match."

So Tim took his phone back and scurried out the room so he could continue his research about getting a fursuit commissioned. Jason was left standing there shellshock and blushing.

How is he going to convince Tim that he is not a fucking furry, Jason have no idea. But on the other hand he kinda wants to see a Tim wolf.

Nothing one bite followed by a complicated ritual on a full moon can't help with...

Jason groaned. It sounded more like a growl.

Yeah.

This will be a problem.

He threw his hands up in the air and silently screamed.

The next time the topic was brought up it was a full moon. Traditionally werewolves only shift on full moons and it was done so unwillingly but modern weres had more control over their shifts. Jason couldn't stay in human form forever, it's physically harmful for his body. A full moon was a good excuse to stretch his legs except, just when he was about halfway through shifting, Tim burst through his bedroom door excitedly holding his iPad.

Instinctively Jason froze, and then he's scrambling for something to cover up because he is _naked_. He's naked because he's supposed to have fur soon and clothes are expensive to keep replacing.

Tim's eyes went so _wide_. He's looking between Jason's ears— his wolf ears, furry and pointy— and then his tail. Jason's full shift is big, even halfway through the transformation still makes him a few inches taller than his human height. He easily looms over Tim, who's standing just outside his bedroom door with the most adorably baffled expression.

"Uh."

"Wait. Are you telling me, those pictures in your living room, it’s not a hyper realistic fursuit?" Tim gaped. There's a moment of realization and his cheeks went a dark shade of red. "Oh my god does this make _me_ the furry?"

Jason eventually found his voice, "Yeah, it kinda does,” he said with a light chuckle.

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Wait. What were you going to show me?"

"Oh. I finally found people that make hyper realistic fursuits. I was going to get your opinion on which one looks better."

"Oh my god."

"I can still order it."

" _No_."

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'm going to babble for a bit this dumb idea was stuck in my head for the longest time and i was just waiting for a good enough excuse to write it i've never finished a fic this qucikly you have no idea how excited i was to post this skdfjsdkfj i hope you guys find this funny as i thought it is hahaHAHAHha
> 
> hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!! :'D


End file.
